Archie Jacob Cole
Archie Jacob Cole/Appearances Appearances #''' '''Title Role(s) in episode Season 1 2b "Ripped Pants" (tr) Debut, 4 to 7 cameos 6b "Pickles" (tr) Cameo in the crowd at the Krusty Krab 8b "Squeaky Boots" (tr) 10b "F.U.N." (tr) Cameo eating at Krusty Krab 14b "Karate Choppers" (tr) 16a "Valentine's Day" (tr) Cameo 16b "The Paper" (tr) Slient brief cameo 18b "Walking Small" (tr) 19b "Neptune's Spatula" (tr) 20a "Hooky" (tr) Season 2 22a "Something Smells" (tr) 22b "Bossy Boots" (tr) 23b "Bubble Buddy" (tr) 25a "Wormy" (tr) 25b "Patty Hype" (tr) 27a "Prehibernation Week" (tr) 27b "Life of Crime" (tr) 28 "Christmas Who?" (tr) 30b "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" (tr) 32b "The Smoking Peanut" (tr) 35b "Band Geeks" (tr) Cameos throughout the episode; part of Squidward's band 36a "Graveyard Shift" (tr) 40a "Squid on Strike" (tr) Season 3 41b "SpongeGuard on Duty" (tr) 39b "The Fry Cook Games" (tr) Cameo 55a "The Great Snail Race" (tr) Deep in crowd scene Season 4 62b "Krabs vs. Plankton" (tr) 64a "Skill Crane" (tr) 68b "SquidBob TentaclePants" (tr) 72a "All That Glitters" (tr) 73b "Once Bitten" (tr) Briefly suffers a snail virus 77a "Driven to Tears" (tr) Cameo in line 77b "Rule of Dumb" (tr) 80a "Best Day Ever" (tr) Season 5 94b "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" (tr) 91a "Goo Goo Gas" (tr) Seen in baby 91b "Le Big Switch" (tr) 99a "The Two Faces of Squidward" (tr) Cameo 100b "Stanley S. SquarePants" (tr) Slient cameo, he briefly gets out of the Krusty Krab Season 6 103a "Spongicus" (tr) 103b "Suction Cup Symphony" (tr) Appears deep in crowd 106b "Sun Bleached" (tr) 107b "No Nose Knows" (tr) 109b "The Krabby Kronicle" (tr) 98 "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" (tr) Deep in crowd silhouette or riot 114b "Ditchin'" (tr) Cameo 117a "Shuffleboarding" (tr) 121a "Sand Castles in the Sand" (tr) 119b "Overbooked" (tr) Debuted along with other fish in Sandy's Treedome 122a "Chum Bucket Supreme" (tr) 123-124 "Truth or Square" (tr) Season 7 128b "Stuck in the Wringer" (tr) 130a "Greasy Buffoons" (tr) 130b "Model Sponge" (tr) 132b "Kracked Krabs" (tr) Cameo on TV 134 "SpongeBob's Last Stand" (tr) 138b "Rodeo Daze" (tr) 189b "The Cent of Money" (tr) 140b "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" (tr) 1 to 2 cameos 141b "The Main Drain" (tr) 142b "Sponge-Cano!" (tr) 143 "The Great Patty Caper" (tr) Cameo, waiting impatient in line 144a "That Sinking Feeling" (tr) Sunk underground with the rest 145a "Buried in Time" (tr) Cameo 149b "Tunnel of Glove" (tr) Cameo 150b "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" (tr) Deep in long line 146b "Earworm" (tr) Cameo Season 8 157b "Oral Report" (tr) 163a "Mermaid Man Begins" (tr) 173a "Squiditis" (tr) 174a "Treats!" (tr) 177a "The Good Krabby Name" (tr) 177b "Move It or Lose It" (tr) 178 "Hello Bikini Bottom!' (tr) Season 9 182a "Little Yellow Book" (tr) 184a "Jailbreak!" (tr) 185 "It Came from Goo Lagoon" (tr) 186a "Safe Deposit Krabs" (tr) 186b "Plankton's Pet" (tr) 188a "Kenny the Cat" (tr) 190b "Tutor Sauce" (tr) 193b "What's Eating Patrick?" (tr) 194b "The Sewers of Bikini Bottom" (tr) 195a "SpongeBob LongPants" (tr) 195b "Larry's Gym" (tr) 197a "Mall Girl Pearl" (tr) 197b "Two Thumbs Down" (tr) 199b "Lame and Fortune" (tr) 201a "Sandy Nutmare" (tr) 201b "Bulletin Board" (tr) 203b "Salsa Imbecilicus" (tr) Season 11 216b "Cave Dwelling Sponge" (tr) 219b "Larry the Floor Manager" (tr)Category:Fish Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Citizens Category:Major Characters